In order to fix a prefabricated semiconductor body of the semiconductor chip on a separate carrier body prefabricated separately from the semiconductor body, complicated process steps for fixing the carrier body, for instance adhesive bonding or soldering of the carrier body onto the semiconductor body, are often required during the production of the chip.